


I Know Who I Want To Take Me Home [Podfic]

by BitterlyByronic (A_Little_Bit_Broken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, Derek Feels, Dogs, Editor Derek, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Loss, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski, Stilinski Family Feels, prodigal return, time capsule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Bit_Broken/pseuds/BitterlyByronic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I was digging in my garden and I found your time capsule with a bunch of weird stuff in it, sorry I went through it" AU</p>
<p>(That's not exactly what happens, but kind of.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Who I Want To Take Me Home [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Know Who I Want To Take Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522908) by [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural). 



> So apparently podfics are a thing that's going to happen for me now.
> 
> Thanks to WhoNatural for having blanket permissions and for writing a story I adore.

**Stream:**

 

**Download:**

 

**[MP3 [25.9MB]](https://archive.org/download/IKnowWhoIWantToTakeMeHome/I%20Know%20Who%20I%20Want%20To%20Take%20Me%20Home.mp3) **

(right click, save as)

 

**[Alternate MP3](https://mega.nz/#!oRhzkLhR!ESXakSwNbPeYgysycyEL8N82eGnGPoRlOhnnj9M6k0k) **


End file.
